Magic
by Kitten2
Summary: Vegeta is a secret agent on a big case. What will he do when his girlfriend ends up in the middle of it all?


Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ yadda yadda yadda...

Chapter one

"I can feel the magic floating in the air; being with you gets me that way. I watch the sunlight dance across your face and I, oh I've never been this swept away..."

"I need you in my life." Tears formed in Bulma's eyes when tense silence met her plea. "Please...don't leave me like this..."

"I'm sorry..."

A stifled sob hiccupped its way out of her throat. "But..."

"You know I don't love you."

With the back of her hand, she wiped her tears from her cheeks then looked down at her feet. "You did at one time; at least, I thought you did."

Intensely dark eyes lifted and met hers when she looked up. "Girl, don't start this now."

"Vegeta...I haven't even begun to start...so I'll leave it at this." Shooting him one last wistful look, she turned on her heel then left. "I love you, always have, and always will."

Staring after her, he sighed then sat down, tiredly on his bed. The bed that they had, not even twenty minutes earlier, made love on. "I know you do girl..."

"All my thoughts seem to settle on the breeze, when I'm lying wrapped up in your arms. The whole world just fades away, the only thing I hear is the beating of your heart..."

Twirling his pen between his fingers, Vegeta sighed and stared out the window in front of him. He hadn't seen, or heard from, her in two weeks and it was starting to get to him. Breaking up with her had been for her own good, she wouldn't have understood that he was on a different type of job than she thought he had and he wasn't sure he could tell her about his real job, the one that kept him away from her for weeks at a time. This one, however, was going to last much longer than a few weeks. The report in front of him clearly stated that this job would last no less than one year and to jeopardize this mission by being with her might cost both of them their lives, and he didn't want to lose her that way. She meant the entire world to him and for her to be killed because of his job...he shook his head. He shouldn't be thinking thoughts like that. Sighing again, he got up and closed the folder he'd been given by his boss. "Alright Kakarot, let's go."

Standing as well, the taller agent grinned cheerfully and straightened his suit jacket. "I thought you had drifted away for awhile there."

"Yeah well..."

"It's Bulma isn't it?"

"I broke up with her Kakarot."

Nodding in understanding, Kakarot put on his jet-black sunglasses then gestured towards the door of the café. "She's here now."

Turning his head, Vegeta watched as his ex-girlfriend came in the café, a sad expression on her face. "She's so beautiful..."

"Yeah well, don't tell her that, you might break her heart even more."

"I know Kakarot but..."

"Vegeta, she's not disposable, don't start thinking about asking her to come back to you."

"Dammit, I hate not having her around and I hate that our job jeopardizes so many innocent people's lives."

"Just walk by her, pretend you don't notice her and maybe we can get out of here without you losing your head."

"Shit."

Handing the cashier the money for her drink, Bulma turned her head and scanned the tables absently then blinked and watched as her ex-boyfriend walked by her. "Vegeta..." Her eyes widened when he faltered and glanced at her before leaving the café. Spinning around, she stared after him and bit her bottom lip, stifling a sob that threatened to come out.

"Kakarot, I can't leave yet..."

"Vegeta, don't get her caught up in this."

"I won't...I just need to hold her."

"Shit...Vegeta, no!" Reaching up to stop his friend, Kakarot swore and watched the shorter man jog back to the café.

Hearing the door open, she looked up then gasped when he pulled her against his warm body in a possessive hug. Her fisted hands slowly unclenched as they went up and curled around his shoulders, her head buried in his chest while she cried.

Closing his eyes, he breathed in her soft scent then kissed the top of her head. "I'm sorry girl."

"Really?"

"Yeah..."

"Vegeta, we need to go now. You can save this for later."

"Just one minute Kakarot."

"Fuck, we don't have a minute and you know that."

Lifting his gaze to his friend and partner, he frowned then glanced to where the taller man was gesturing. "Damn..." Slowly breaking his hold on her, he lifted her chin and smiled at her when she met his eyes. "I'll call you later, we need to talk."

"But..."

"I swear, I'll explain everything when I call."

Tears welled in her eyes, blurring her vision as she looked around at the people staring at them. "Fine...but when?"

"Tomorrow night, I'll call you and explain things then."

"You promise?"

"Hell girl, I wouldn't have come back in here if I didn't mean it."

"Oh..."

"Now, dry your eyes and kiss me for luck."

She laughed weakly and wiped at her eyes with her jacket sleeve before smiling at him. "You don't deserve a kiss."

"Yeah, I'm an asshole."

"Darn straight." Her nose wrinkled playfully even as she stood up on tiptoe and kissed him softly on his lips. "Take care of yourself and be careful."

Grinning, he nodded then backed away from her before leaving the café and love of his life.

"I love you Vegeta." Smiling at his retreating form, she sighed then turned back to the cashier, only to bump into a large handsome man with evil eyes. "Sorry."

"No need to apologize lady, you were distracted."

She shivered when the guy grinned and looked her over. "I'm sorry anyway..."

"Yes, I'd imagine that you are. May I ask you a few questions?"

Perplexed, she backed a few steps away and fixed her jacket. "Why?"

"Just want to know why you looked so depressed when you came in here. I'll even buy you lunch."

Biting her lip, she looked down at the ground then back up at the strange man before nodding. "Fine, but you have to answer one question for me first."

"Sure thing."

"What's your name?"

"Zarbon."


End file.
